1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating window of a tent, and more specifically to a waterproof structure of a ventilating window for a tent, in which an outer rim portion is sewn and attached to the ventilating window rim portion of a body fabric together with a cover fabric, and an outline fabric of net yarn fabric is sewn and attached to the ventilation hole portion formed inside, and an inner waterproof tape is attached to the inlet of the part that is closely contacted by a sewing line of a double-side waterproof-coated double-side waterproof fabric and the cover fabric to prevent rainwater from penetrating through the sewing line part of the double-side waterproof fabric and the cover fabric, and outer waterproof tapes are attached to the inner sewing line of the body fabric and the double-side waterproof fabric and the border line of these to prevent rainwater from penetrating though the sewing line part of the body fabric and the double-side waterproof fabric, so that rainwater is prevented from penetrating through the ventilating window part of tent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of a conventional ventilating window for tent is as shown in FIGS. 1 through 4.
The construction of this ventilating window comprises a ventilating window 2; a net yarn fabric 3 that is attached to the rim portion of the ventilating window 2 by sewing an outline fabric 4; a cover fabric 5 that is sewn and attached to the outside of a body fabric 1 enclosing the net yarn fabric 3 so that the bottom is opened while a space is formed outside the net yarn fabric 3; and a waterproof tape 6 that is attached to the sewing line part of the body fabric 1 for the waterproofing of the sewing line part of the cover fabric 5 and the body fabric 1.
Below is described the action of a conventional ventilating window for tent having such a construction.
First, the ventilating window 2 formed on the body fabric 1 makes the air inside the tent communicate with the outside so that the inside of the tent can be maintained pleasant.
And, the net yarn fabric 3 that is sewn and attached to the rim portion of the ventilating window 2 through the outline fabric 4 can prevent mosquitoes or flies from flying in through the ventilating window 2.
Also, the cover fabric 5 that is sewn and attached making a space outside the ventilating window 2 plays a role of intercepting rainwater or sunlight through the net yarn fabric 3.
Thus, in the prior art, to waterproof the sewing line part of the cover fabric 5 and the body fabric 1, a waterproof tape 6 is attached to the sewing line part formed on the inside of the body fabric 1.
However, although rainwater does not penetrate through the sewing line part attached with the waterproof tape 6, there is no waterproofing means equipped in the close contact part of the body fabric 1 and the cover fabric 5, so rainwater penetrates through the close contact part, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4.
So the rainwater that has penetrated through the close contact part of the body fabric 1 and the cover fabric 5 flows into the tent through the outline fabric 4 of the net yarn fabric 3 and the sewing line part of the body fabric 1, eventually making a problem of rainwater staying inside the tent.
Especially, only the inner surface of the body fabric 1 is waterproof coated, so it can be waterproofed by attaching the waterproof tape 6; but the outer surface of the body fabric 1 is not waterproof coated, so a waterproof tape cannot be attached.
For reference, in order to attach waterproof tapes to the fabrics making up a tent, the surface of the reverse of the fabric should be waterproof coated.
But waterproof coating both sides of all the fabrics causes increase in the cost and the number of work processes, so it is a general practice to coat the outer surface only, namely, one side of the fabric.
Thus, the conventional ventilating window of tent is not equipped with a proper waterproof system, so it has a problem of causing many inconveniences on rainy days.